You're My Darkness
by Peachesand cream15
Summary: /"True." It was almost whispered. Sirius did not make a habit of whispering./
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - J K Rowling made up all the characters. I just put the words into their mouths. **

* * *

The black sky was fading as Sirius swaggered through the spiny trees, his thumb absentmindedly brushing the well used scrap of parchment in his right hand. He tipped his head back, enjoying the chill air against his skin, and the fleeting touch of the frost coated earth under his boots.

"Padfoot?" A slight figure, seemingly birthed from the lingering shadows, strode to reach his side, his long steps easily matching Sirius' languid pace. "You're up early," Remus cast a pointed look at the leaf dappled light touching the air about them. He received a twitch of the mouth in reply, but no words until they reached the fringes of the forest.

"I was thinking," Sirius turned the bright intensity of his gaze to meet Remus', with eyes so dark they may have harboured the dispersing night.

"I'm impressed."

"Don't get used to it; you'll soon be able to disapprove of me again,"

"Of course, it depends wholly on what you were thinking about," Remus broke eye contact, settling his gaze upon the pale stone walls before them. Sirius folded the parchment before sliding it into his pocket, and pushing the hair back from his face. "Or who."

"You know me so well."

"Too well," Remus remarked sardonically, his hands burying themselves in his pockets.

"True." It was almost whispered. Sirius did not make a habit of whispering, and so his friend decided to disregard the unguarded emotion painfully evident in the usually mocking voice.

"So? Who was deemed worthy enough to deprive you of your sleep?" He rolled his shoulders back, trying to ease a sudden stiffness. Sirius yawned, breath ghosting his lips, and for a moment they were united in comfortable, boyish silence.

"They do not need me to deem them worthy," He shrugged, a smile flickering, "Everyone I know has nothing but praise regarding this person."

"A paragon of perfection then." Their glances grazed one another fleetingly, agonisingly.

"You could say that."

"Strange for you to be so reticent," Remus turned away in a barely perceptible movement, removing his hands from his pockets to brush the kiss of some lichen from his sleeve. "I'd normally know her name, house and age by now." He didn't see Sirius' face at his words, because he was struggling to compose his own.

"Maybe you'll never know."

"Maybe."

"You might find out without me saying anything."

"Possibly." Remus shivered, stamping his feet. "Shall we go in?" Sirius looked at his pale hands with a bemused expression, as if his mind had been too occupied to register the cold.

"I'll check the map." He produced the crumpled parchment, and unfolded it. "Seems safe. Most are still sleeping."

"Good." They started walking towards Hogwarts, their footsteps indenting the frost glittering on the lawns.

"I never asked," Sirius began as they stepped from the sliver grass onto the first of the steps, "Why were you prowling the woods so early? It's not your time of the month for another week yet." The inevitable smirk at his own joke dimpled his cheeks. Remus hesitated, his hand on the solid wood of the door, before looking intently at Sirius.

"I was thinking."

* * *

**A/N** **So, it's been a while, and I just wanted to check I could still write really. I found I quite liked this idea though, if anybody wants me to continue it beyond a one shot just say :) I am hopefully going to update "What's Mine is Mine" soon as well, I promise I haven't given up on it! **

**Peachesandcream xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The words hovered as a whispered caress upon the still air of the dormitory. Sirius stared at the black etchings that snaked across the parchment, his face illuminated only by the glow of a solitary candle, his forefinger coming to rest above the Library. At the opposite end of the room James mumbled in his sleep, twisting his dark head upon the pillow, but did not reach consciousness. Sirius grinned, hearing Lily Evans' name among the jumbled mutterings, before standing in a fluid movement. He picked his way through the assorted debris that surrounded his bed, kicking aside a pile of socks that had been missing their counterparts for almost a year.

He could see little in the deep shadows of the Library, but extinguished the guttering flame, letting the night steal over him. He found Remus seated in the window, face bright and fragile in the light of the moon.

"We seem to inhabit the unsociable hours." Sirius kept his distance, balancing an elbow on the shelf behind him.

"It's been my lot in life for quite some time now," Remus sat with his legs folded, studying his hands clasped in his lap. "What with my little secret."

"We all have secrets."

"Some more deadly than others."

"Some more incredible than others."

"Are you thinking about her again?" Sirius didn't answer. Remus shut his eyes momentarily, lines creasing his forehead before looking up. "I still haven't guessed who she is."

"Why would you be wondering?"

"Curiosity." There was a pause, a tangible tension, "Are you going to tell her?"

"I haven't decided." Sirius fidgeted for a moment, before crossing the floor to sit beside Remus. He sat with his back to the wall; an arm causally hooked around one knee, his profile filled with a diffident dignity in repose.

"I, I hope it all turns out right for you."

"No."

"What?"

"I won't tell them. I can't. There's no chance," Their eyes met, light and dark and he faltered, blinked, cleared his throat before looking away, "It would never happen."

"How do you know?"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who it was." The vulnerability in his tone, open, alien and raw, caused Remus to glance at his friend again. The glance became something more prolonged, as if he were able to understand what he was seeing in the black depths of the other's eyes. A slow, inevitable comprehension dawned on his silvery features as Sirius looked on, helplessly.

"Not a girl."

"No."

"Not a stranger."

"No."

Silence. The books held their breath, and beyond the window trees paused in the wind as the stars leaned closer in icy contemplation.

"Please, Remus, I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?"

"We could," He cast his gaze downwards, biting back a smile, "But I just want to..." He leaned forward as he had been aching too, and placed his forehead against Sirius', looking into his eyes without hiding. Sirius raised one black eyebrow, before tipping his chin and touching his lips to Remus'. He began to move away but Remus moved with him, one hand going to the fine line of his jaw, the other pulling Sirius back towards him.

"I chose to be your friend, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." He whispered eventually, unfolding his legs from the seat, and standing. "I'll see you later Padfoot." He turned and left quietly, the door closing with a sigh.

Sirius remained at the window, one hand at his lips, before pulling the Marauder's Map from his pocket and tapping it once with his wand, a warm smile spilling uncontrollably over his features.

"Mischief managed."

* * *

**A/n – Well I surprised myself in updating this so quickly. I really hope you liked it; it's certainly given me some more Remus/Sirius ideas. **

**Akkira,**** I hope you don't think I completely ignored your review, I tried to PM you to say thank you but it wasn't working for some reason :/ Anyway, thank you for your feedback; hope you aren't too disappointed :)**

**Thank you too everybody who reviewed, favourite, etc ^^**

**Peachesandcream15 xx**


End file.
